Todd's Hot Date
by Riv
Summary: Short Fic 1: Just who is Todd's big date?


Disclaimer: I don't own them...but I will! As soon as I put my plan in motion they will all belong to me!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

****

Rogue: Um.....well she's lost it now.

****

Kitty: Does that leave it to us?

****

Kurt: Oh yah! Dat rocks!

****

Kitty: As Riv is somewhat unable to continue it's up to us to, like, introduce this thing.

****

Kurt: Yah! Ve are in charge now!

****

Rogue: Yeah whatever, basically the author got bored with her usual fics that were becoming very long ta be honest...

****

Kitty: So to relieve the boredom she, like, decided to write a bunch of short fics!

****

Kurt: Yah! Zis one iz about everyone's favourite frog dude! Its......Todd Tolansky!

****

Rogue: We all kanda feel sorry for Todd, I mean with tha lack of people dating him yah know? So we devised a fic where Todd finally gets someone!

****

Kitty: And it could be anyone...and I, like, mean anyone! We don't, like, get told this stuff.

.

****

Todd's Hot Date

"Todd!", Pietro screamed, slamming his fists against the bathroom door in a childish hissy fit, "I need to use the bathroom! My hair gel is wearing off man!". He sped downstairs to look in the mirror and nearly fainted to discover the very front of his hair was wilting downwards over his forehead.

"NOOOOOO!", he screeched, tearing back upstairs again and banging on the bathroom door, wailing in despair. A matter of 5 seconds later and Lance stomped up the stairs, looking downright pissed off, never a good sign. 

.

****

Kurt: Yah but Keety thinks he sooooo cute.

****

Kitty: I, like, do not! I am so over him!

****

Kurt: Yah vhatever Keety.

.

"What the hell are you crying about?", Lance demanded, grabbing Pietro by the back of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. Pietro squirmed about in the other teen's grasp before giving up and crumpling into a rag doll like appearance.

"Toddwon'tgetoutthebathroom", he whined, Lance gave him a sharp look and Pietro slowed down, "Tell him to get out Lance, my hair's all floppy and it's not nice". Sighing, Lance dropped the speedster and walked over to the door. He knocked on it,

"Todd, can you kinda get out before Speedy out here blows a fuse...or burns a hole in the carpet", Lance asked patiently, leaning against the doorframe. He heard a loud huffing inside the bathroom and some stamping of feet. The door flew open and Todd appeared, mouth frothing white with foam.

"Woah! What's wrong? Are you ill man?", Lance asked, looking at Todd in horror. Frowning in confusion Todd shook his head.

"It's toothpaste dumbass! Now gimme a break yo! I gotta get cleaned up for my date yo", Todd explained, shutting the door in Lance's face. Lance stood staring at the door for a few seconds before he heard a soft thud behind him, glancing over his shoulder he found Pietro flat out cold on the floor in a faint.

"Screw this, I'm going to watch T.V", Lance muttered, stepping over Pietro's unconscious form and heading downstairs.

.

****

10 Minutes Later

"Is he coming out?", Freddy asked impatiently, Pietro shrugged and pressed his ear against the door, frowning in concentration.

"I dunno man!", Pietro whined, "I can't believe this! I mean frog breath has a date and because of that my hair's gotta suffer!". He pointed at his now floppy hair as if to cement his point. There was the sound of footsteps and Lance appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is he out yet?", Lance sighed, Pietro leaned against the door again and listened carefully.

"He's coming!", he squeaked, jumping back to stand beside Freddy. The door slowly opened and a pair of shining black shoes appeared on the dirty carpet, a pair of dark blue jeans, crisp and new, coupled with a pale blue shirt and black jacket made up the clothes. Todd's hair was washed and gelled into smooth curves and his teeth actually reflected light. Freddy's sandwich hit the deck, followed shortly afterwards by Pietro's bottom jaw. Lance raised his eyebrows and gave Todd a disbelieving look.

"So who is this wonder date that's made you do this?", he asked, as if on call the doorbell rang and Todd's face lit up with delight.

"You're about to find out", he beamed, jumping past the others and down the stairs. He ran over to the door and reached out for the door handle.

.

****

Kitty: I wonder who it, like, is!

****

Kurt: Yah! I vonder who Todd got...

****

Rogue: If ya'll shut up we'll see!

.

Todd smiled widely and turned around to the other guys. 

"Don't wait up for me alright?", he smirked, he stepped out of the house and held up his arm for his date to link it with. Their footsteps could be heard walking down the path. Pietro glanced across at Lance before both darted towards the door, followed closely by Freddy. They collided at the door and sprawled out into the garden.

"Todd has got a date with...", Pietro lifted his head and his jaw dropped yet again, "JEAN GREY!?". Todd glanced back over his shoulder and gave the guys a thumbs up. 

.

****

Kurt: Jean!?!?! Vhen did zat happen?

****

Kitty: Well, like, I said we didn't get told this stuff!

****

Rogue: Okay readers, maybe it's not tha shock ending you were expecting. Apparently Riv was gonna cast Scott as Todd's date but changed her mind at the end.

****

Kitty: However, if you are, like, looking for slashy stuff check out some of the other short fics!

****

Kurt: D'ya reckon ve'll be in any of zese fics?

****

Rogue: Be cool wouldn't it?

****

Kitty: Not sure about that....

****

Kurt: Anyvay, ve'll see you around. Ve get to introduce all ze short fics!

****

Kitty: And, like, don't forget to REVIEW!

****

Rogue: Yeah, if ya'll review we get to keep our jobs!


End file.
